The Countdown
}} | class="wikia-infobox-image" colspan="2" | }} |- } | class="wikia-infobox-caption" colspan="2" } | }} |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" colspan="2" | Season }, Episode } |- ! colspan="2" | Vital statistics |- ! Air date | } |- ! Written by | } |- ! Directed by | } |- ! colspan="2" | Episode guide |- ! Previous | '''Next' |- ! style="font-weight:normal;" | } | } |- style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | ! style="width:50%; padding:0" | |}The Countdown'' is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 1 of The Mad Murderer. Summary Once Glassview's Police Department heard that the Murderer turns out to be Simon Caywood, they send in all agents to hunt him down. Rudy Manhatten and Nick Darey both get confronted by Paul Caywood, the henchman of Simon, and Kenneth Rouge has to take care of Djerry Wilde when he's in a terrible situation. Could this be the end of the series murders? Synopsis Lucas Stone and Djerry Wilde run out of the office and see Jeff Felton and Jensen Deeperside coming in. Lucas asks worried where Jeff was. Jeff answers that it's his own business and sits down. He then asks if they're going to punish him for the shooting of Jay Leno. Jensen agrees that it wasn't a good idea, but doesn't want to punish Jeff. Djerry sits down too and asks if he can go home. Lucas agrees with this and Djerry leaves. Then Jensen asks what Lucas is doing at the tana. Lucas says that he recovered from his depression and knows what's going on with the Murderer. He tells Jensen that Simon Caywood is the Murderer and he has Paul Caywood, his son, as his henchman. Jensen says that Lucas raves and need to go home. Then Lucas walks towards Jensen and says that he can take care of himself. He tells that he realized that the depression of Lenny Mitchell's death was unnecessary since he can't turn things back to what they were. He says that Jensen disgusts him and leaves the room. Rudy Manhatten, Nick Darey and Kenneth Rouge are sitting under a tree just when the phone of Rudy rings. It's Andy Vaughn, who tells Rudy that he has to go to the Caywood House immediately and that Andy is waiting there for him. Rudy asks what's going on and Andy ignores him, saying that he must bring Nick with him and send Kenneth to find and take care of Djerry, who has gone home but never came there. Rudy tells this to Nick and Kenneth and both of them don't gainsay him. Rudy and Nick go off to the left while Kenneth goes off to the right, searching for Djerry. Once Rudy and Nick arrive at the crime scene, they see Andy talking with Colin Sirens and John Copperbold, who look respectful in the direction of Rudy. He doesn't know where it's about and goes to Andy, who sighes deeply and says that he needs to come with him. Rudy asks what it's about and Andy just replies: 'Follow me, you'll see.' Rudy and Andy walk through the door of where Paul and Simon Caywood used to live and find the body of Rudy's sister, Jen Manhatten. Rudy kneels down at the body and starts to cry, hugging the body of his sister while screaming of loss and fury. Jesse Shanker sits at a bar, drinking a beer and asks for another one. The barman, Alvaro Taylor, gives him another one. Marcus Delvecchio finds him and goes sitting next to him. He asks what's wrong. Jesse turns to him and says that he doesn't want to lose his family. He says he has a little daughter. He tells about that Simon knows that he is unmasked as the Murderer, so he can attack their family easily. Marcus appeases him by saying that Simon is currently on the loose. Then he finally tells that he killed Jen Manhatten, their other prime suspect. Jesse scares and asks what happened. Marcus tells that his bullet went right through her head and they left her body in the house, leaving it to decay. Jen was actually found by Glassview's Police Department. Jesse stands up and says that Marcus is right and they need to hunt Simon down, because otherwise he would have more victims and the city of Glassview would become an abandoned desert. Marcus says that he agrees and he calls up agents Sarah Bacon, Julie Stone and Jensen Deeperside to hunt him down with the four of them. Then Jesse says that he might have an idea where Simon is and calls up more agents, like Andy Vaughn, who doesn't respond, and Colin Sirens. Tom Blackshire and Anna Drake walk outside of the hospital. They see Simon and Paul passing by. Simon is wearing a bulletproof vest and this gives Anna and Tom bad ideas. Tom picks up the phone and acts like he's talking to his girlfriend, but secretly calls the police department. Lucas takes up the phone and asks why Tom calls. Tom says that Simon and Paul are at the hospital and that Simon wears a bulletproof vest. Lucas tells Tom to hang up the phone and run away so hard as possible. Tom asks why, and Lucas answers that Simon is the Murderer and Paul is his henchman. Tom his eyes increase and he hangs up. He stands away too far from Anna, so he can't reach her. Anna talks with Simon, asking why he's coming to the hospital. Then Tom screams that Anna has to get away from Simon and screams he is the Murderer. Tom runs away from them, but Anna is too slow and Simon stabs her. He stands upon her, bleeding and spitting up blood, saying: 'When do you finally die?' Then he gimlets her head with a knife, which makes Anna die instantly. The passengers nearby scream and walk away, causing a gigantic chaos in Glassview. Simon shoots multiple people, at least three and goes inside of the hospital. He actually sends Paul to kill Rudy, Nick and Kenneth. Paul nods and goes away, through the crowd of screaming people. Rudy still cries about the loss of his sister and says that the one who killed her is going to pay. Andy says that the one who killed Jen is Simon Caywood, who he reveales as the Murderer. Rudy says that Simon must die, and Andy says that that isn't possible, but if he refuses to come with them it can be. Andy gets a call from Jesse, telling they need to go to Alvaro Taylor's, the local bar they're at. Andy says he's coming and tells Rudy that he needs to go. Then immediately his phone goes off again. This time it's Jeff calling, telling that Simon killed Anna and three other residents at the hospital and possibly holding patients hostage. Andy says that he is coming together with a police team and tells Rudy that he needs to go. Rudy asks what's going to happen with Jen's body, which is placed into a mortuary ambulance. Andy says that her body is going to get transferred to the mortuary and he says that he needs to go now, and Rudy must look out for Paul and Simon Caywood both. Rudy stands up, confirming that he will watch out for them. Andy answers it's good and gets Nick to stay with Rudy. Nick agrees and goes sitting down next to Rudy. Once Andy has left, Rudy says that he needs to walk. Nick says that he will come with him and Rudy finds it alright. They go outside to inhale some fresh air. At the hospital, there's almost nobody. There lie three dead bodies on the street and Anna's in front of the hospital. All the present agents arrive at the crime scene: Andy, Jeff, Julie, Jensen, Lucas, Marcus, Jesse, Sarah, John and Colin. Four of them, which are Jeff, Andy, Jensen and Julie, go inside to find Simon. Sarah, Marcus, Colin, John and Lucas need to surround the hospital and Jesse needs to find Paul Caywood, which is apparantly not inside the hospital. Andy and Jeff go to the left, Julie and Jensen to the right. Andy and Jeff get inside a room, where they find a gagged and handcuffed patient, which is anxiously and desperately screaming. Andy walks towards the patient, but is held under gunpoint by Simon, who is in the room and hid behind the door. He tells him that he hates people who think they're perfect and commands to give him their guns. Andy and Jeff deliver their guns and sit down next to the patient at the bed. Simon says he has three hostages now and goes sitting next to them. Julie and Jensen walk into a dead end, saying they need to return to the split-up and take the way where Andy and Jeff went in. That must be the way towards Simon, is Jensen's conclusion. They take off to the split-up and take the way of Jeff and Andy. Outside, Jesse sees Paul walking and tries to push the people in front of him aside to catch him up. Paul does nothing. He just walks through with a big smile on his face. Back at the hospital, Jensen and Julie hear Andy screaming: 'It's a trick! It's a trick!' Then they hear shooting and Julie scares. Jensen runs towards the shooting and find Andy, Jeff and the by Simon shot patient. Simon laughes and says: 'More hostages, more fun. Deliver your guns, now.' Jensen doesn't put down the guns and says: 'It's over, Caywood.' Simon says that he isn't the one who can judge that. Jensen loads his gun and says: 'Yes it is. Let Andy and Jeff go.' Simon asks if he thinks he's stupid, and Jensen says that he doesn't think it, but knows it. Simon is distracted by Jensen and tries to shoot, but gets pounded by Jeff, who pushes him and making him unable to shoot Jensen by shooting a lamp to pieces. Jensen gets his gun and shoots Simon between his eyes. His dead body collapses on the ground. Julie frees the hostages and asks what now. Jensen says that they have to announce it to the rest of Glassview, so they can live in peace again. Then, when the tape is lifted off the mouth of Andy, he says that Paul is still walking around. Jesse still chases Paul. Then suddenly, Paul stops. Jesse decides to hide behind a tree and watches how Rudy and Nick show up, both with guns in their hands. Paul smiles wide and sarcastically asks if they've heard the news yet about Jen's death. Rudy lifts his gun up, asking where Simon is. Paul smiles and says that he doesn't know, but that they split up at the hospital. Nick comes closer with the gun as Paul does nothing and just spectates the scene. Paul says that he won't do anything and that he doesn't have any weapons. Rudy shouts that Paul is a bad liar and comes closer, aiming the gun on his head, saying that he would love to shoot him, but he is no killer. Paul still smiles and is then approximated by Jesse from the back, saying he is arrested for murdering and proxy killing. Paul goes off tame, smiling at the frustrated face of Rudy, who puts his gun down and cries out loud. Nick kneels down at him and comforts him in the woods, telling that it's all over, left by Jesse and Paul, who go off in a police car to the tana. Once Rudy can stand up again, he and Nick walk arm over arm towards the hospital, where Andy and Jeff lie down in a hospital bed, in the same room. Jensen allows to let them in and they pass the room where Lucas and his wife, Julie, talk. They pass a room where Kenneth talks with Djerry, who lies in a hospital. They pass the room of an unconscious Tom Blackshire. Then they finally arrive at the room where Andy and Jeff lie by. Andy sees them incoming and welcomes them. Nick asks if he's alright, and both of them say at the same time that they were hostaged by Simon for a little time and that he is dead. Rudy his pupils increase as he looks towards Andy. 'He's dead?' is what he asks, just before Jeff answers that Paul is incarcerated and will probably get lifetime imprisonement from Fred Mercer. Rudy greets them and walks outside, followed by Nick, who is curious where he goes. Rudy answers that he won't quit his job, but is also doubting if he must do it. He says he lost Jen and that he can lose more family members when he continues his job. Nick says that Rudy should never give up the things he like. He tells that Jen is at a safe place now, and they don't need to worry. Rudy nods and sheds a tear. He and Nick look up to the sunset and see how the sun goes down. Co-Stars *Nigel D'Jeune Trois as Jeff Felton *Daniella Feely as Julie Stone *Walter Jeeves as Tom Blackshire *Natalie Shipley as Jen Manhatten *Mariah Romain as Sarah Bacon *Zane Nash as Marcus Delvecchio *William Beckmann as Jesse Shanker *David Justice as John Copperbold *Ramon Aires as Paul Caywood *Neil Seddon as Jensen Deeperside *Freduard Michael Jefferson jr as Simon Caywood *Mitch MacKenzie as Alvaro Taylor Deaths *Anna Drake *Simon Caywood *4 innocent citizens Trivia *First appearance of Alvaro Taylor. *Last appearance of Anna Drake. *Last appearance of Simon Caywood. *The status of Paul Caywood will be counted as alive (incarcerated). *This episode sets up the question about if Rudy will continue his job or not. *Andy, Jeff, Tom, Kenneth and Djerry will all be playing in the next season, as confirmed for the ones who lie in the hospital. *The whole surviving police department remains alive. *The title refers to the countdown of when Glassview's Police Department is going to attack the shelter of Simon Caywood to arrest him for the murders. *This is the thirteenth and final episode of Season 1. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1